


I'm Sorry, Pooh

by livingdeadkat



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: BL, Blood, Death, Kissing, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdeadkat/pseuds/livingdeadkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsuke has a bad dream about Pooh, not knowing it will come true until it actually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Pooh

Kumagami found himself sneaking back into the compound after dark. He had gotten home, just to realize he had left his bag back in Shun’s office.

Step after quiet step, he crept through the dimly lit halls before coming to the door of the office, which was open just enough to let lamp-light filter through. Was he still working at this hour? Kumagami smirked and pushed the door open.

“You really need to rest your-…” is all he got out before he noticed Shun had his head laying on the desk and he was trembling and mumbling to himself, as if in distress. Frowning, Kumagami walked to his partner’s side and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder, gently shaking him. “Hey, shh… You can wake up now…”

And so he did.

Shunsuke woke up with a start, jerking up in his chair and breathing heavily.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you feeling alright?” Kumagami murmured, taking a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe beaded sweat from Shun’s face.

“I… I had a dream. There was so much blood. Your blood. You saved her, and you died.”

The long-haired boy raised his brow, then smiled to himself, knowing Shun couldn’t see. “It was just a dream. I’m here, and I’m completely-…”

Before he could finish, Shun threw his arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. He felt his shirt becoming damp, and realized Shun was crying. This dream must have really gotten to him.

“Here, let’s get you to bed,” Kumagami said in a quiet voice, helping his blind friend to his feet and letting him drape an arm around his shoulders.  
They made their way down the hall, Kumagami rubbing and patting Shun’s back comfortingly. They soon arrived in Shun’s room, where the longer-haired boy led him to his bed and let him sit. He made sure Shun was secure before turning to leave. But, meaning to stop him, Shun threw his hand out, wrapping it around Kumagami’s and holding on to it tightly.

“Pooh, I didn’t get to say thank you before you…”

“Well, I’m still here, aren’t I? You can say whatever you need to say.”

Shun said nothing, though. Instead, he yanked Kumagami down so he fell across the bed, landing on his back. Shun eased in, resting a hand against the side of Kumagami’s face, brushing a long strand of brown hair away.

After finding Pooh’s lips and brushing his thumb against them, he kissed them tenderly, the other boy tasting the salt that lingered after tears had been wiped away. They stayed like this for several moments before Shun leaned back just enough to whisper, “Thank you, Pooh. All I want is to keep you at my side, like you have been all this time. I never want to lose you.”

With a sigh, Kumagami embraced Shun again, holding him close. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be with you. I promise.”

Shun would just have to accept that for now. It probably was just a dream, after all.

 

This nightmare was what was running through Shunsuke’s mind as he scrambled to find Kumagami and Tomori, his heart hammering away in his chest. He fell down onto some debris-covered concrete and inched forward. His hand suddenly landed in something wet and warm. He could smell what it was. Blood.

“Kumagami?!” He cried out, hearing is familiar groan and someone quietly weeping nearby. He crawled in closer with one outstretched hand, finding Kumagami’s arm. “You said you weren’t going anywhere! Please! I need you by my side!”

“I’m sorry. Change of plans. I-“ The dying boy’s voice trailed off and his body went limp. He stopped breathing. He was gone.

Shunsuke began to wail, crying out in despair.


End file.
